1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a chair with a plurality of hollow steel pipes being bent into seat and back frames and, more particularly, to a chair provided with an elastic movable means capable of allowing the back of the chair to be elastically leaned back and returned to its original position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As well known to those skilled in the art, chairs, with a plurality of hollow steel pipes being bent into seat and back frames, have a simple construction and are produced at low cost, thus being widely used as seats in a banquet hall, etc. In order to produce such a chair, a plurality of steel pipes, having a rectangular or circular cross-section, are bent into a seat frame and a back frame. Thereafter, a seat is mounted to the seat frame, while a back is mounted to the back frame, thereby easily forming such a chair and reducing production cost.
However, such a chair is problematic in that the back frame is fixed to the seat frame, so the back can not be movable relative to the seat. Therefore, the above chair, with the fixed back only supporting the back of a user, does not allow the user, who wants to take a rest, to lean back in the chair. That is, such chairs are not comfortable to users.
In an effort to solve the above problem, a chair, with a movable means installed in the steel pipe frames for allowing the back to be selectively leaned back, is proposed. However, such a movable means has a complex construction, so it is very difficult to practically install the movable means in the steel pipe frames since the construction of such a chair is too simple to be modified in order to carry such a movable means. In addition, the hollow structure of the steel pipe frames is not strong, so the frames can not effectively hold such a movable means and causes the movable means to be easily broken down.